The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for organizing and storing yarns, threads and the like, and more particularly, to a compact, portable yarn palette that maintains various shades of skeins in position for convenient examination and access.
When working on a needlework project, e.g., a needlepoint or embroidery project, a person needs to have convenient access to a multitude of skeins, and the ability to examine and expeditiously retrieve a skein of choice. The skeins may be skeins of yarn, thread or the like, hereinafter collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cyarn.xe2x80x9d Due to the enormous variety of available shades of yarn, it is important to be able to store the yarn in an organized fashion.
In the past, individual baggies or boxes have been used to store each shade of yarn. In one known device, a notebook is provided having a number of baggies in the notebook, each baggy containing a shade of yarn. The disadvantage of this known device is that the notebook is bulky. Furthermore, the skeins can get entangled in the baggies, making it more difficult to retrieve a skein when needed. Also, when there are two shades that are very close in color, it is difficult to examine the skeins in the baggies or boxes to appropriately assess the shade of the yarn.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device for storing and organizing strands of yarn that is compact, yet enables the user to store a wide variety of shades of yarn. The yarn should be stored in a manner that would prevent the entanglement of the skeins and allow one to access and retrieve the skeins easily. It would also be desirable if the yarn could be displayed in a manner that would facilitate the examination of the yarn to determine the precise shade.
In another known device, threads of yarn are looped through rings and suspended thereon. A disadvantage of the looping threads through the rings is that the threads tend to slip off of the rings. To ensure that the threads remain on the ring, it is necessary to loosely braid the threads together. However, the braiding interferes with the ability to expeditiously retrieve a single thread from the ring. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device that maintains the yarn thereon, and still allows quick retrieval of a single thread when needed.
A yarn palette is disclosed for organizing and storing various shades of skeins in position for convenient examination and access. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the palette includes a flexible panel with numerous cord locks attached at one end of the panel and extending downwardly therefrom. Each cord lock includes a loop that is adjustable to support any number of skeins provided therein. Each cord lock is provided with a particular shade of yarn, whereby the palette organizes the yarn by color.
The flexible panel can be rolled up into a compact state to facilitate carrying and storage. Thus, the palette is able to store a multitude of yarn, in a compact storage configuration. Furthermore, because each shade of yarn hangs from a respective cord lock, the skeins will not be entangled with each other, as they would in a baggy.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inside surface of the panel is black to facilitate visual differentiation of similar yarn shades. The panel can also be provided with compartments and pockets for storing notions, tools, specialty yarns or other items.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the flexible panel is lap-sized so that it can be comfortably maintained on a person""s lap for use during a needlework project. In another embodiment of the invention, the panel can have an extended length to accommodate additional shades of yarn. If the flexible panel has a length that is larger than lap-sized, the panel can be partially rolled up to expose only a working area containing the shades of yarn needed.
The adjustable cord locks utilized in the present invention can be replaced with other support members that are capable of retaining skeins of yarn while allowing quick retrieval of skeins.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, numerous adjustable cord locks are fastened together to form a tassel-like palette. A handle is attached to the palette to facilitate the carrying of the palette. Each cord lock preferably supports a shade of yarn and can be adjusted to accommodate the number of skeins provided.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.